


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by que_sera_sera



Series: mcyt advent calendar fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, American spelling, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gen, Holidays, Wreaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera_sera/pseuds/que_sera_sera
Summary: Wilbur has an affinity for decorating. Unfortunately, that affinity includes a horrendous wreath.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt advent calendar fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041289
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for today's prompt for the mcyt advent calendar!  
> day 4 - wreaths

It's difficult to be festive in a one bedroom flat.

Wilbur has always loved the holidays. Even after he realized that he wasn't as religious as he originally thought he was, he's still loved decorating and preparing the perfect presents for his friends and family.

So when he pulls out the Santa hat on November 30th (he usually waits, as much as he loves the holidays, he's not one of _those_ people), to say that he's excited to start decorating would be an understatement.

He quickly discovers, however, that putting up a certain amount of festive items would overwhelm his tiny space in his flat. Curse him for taking all of the holiday stuff from a house of multiple people and moving into a one bedroom flat. Curse him.

He puts artificial strings of evergreen all over his bedroom as well as fairy lights. He hides the battery pack in a corner and hides the tape under the greenery. He puts a tiny tree in the kitchen and a bigger one near the television set, though neither tree is properly sized. Then again, a properly sized tree probably wouldn't even fit in through the front door.

The apartment is almost fully done being decorated. Wilbur just has one thing left.

The wreath.

It's not a pretty wreath by any means. It's fake, light blue and metallic instead of dark green and natural, and covered in little tiny Santa figurines. But Wilbur isn't really in a mood to buy new holiday things when he has a whole _box_ of free stuff.

Just as he's adjusting his ugly-ass wreath on his front door, he hears a snort. Wilbur turns around to the source of the noise.

It's a neighbor, probably. He's not sure what the guy's name is. He isn't sure of any of his neighbors' names. Wilbur hasn't gone out and tried to be friends with any of them yet.

"Problem?" Wilbur asks politely.

"Uh, no," the other guy answers in a deep voice.

"It's okay, I think it's ugly too," Wilbur admits.

"Why are you hanging it on your front door, then?" the guy questions, "Was it a dare or something?"

"No, I just really like the holidays and decorating everything and this was free," Wilbur responds.

The guy shrugs. "I'd buy a new one if you hate it so much. Your choice, though."

"I might do that, actually. What's your name, again? Sorry." Wilbur adjusts the wreath in shame.

The guy grins. "I'm Eret. You?"

"Wilbur."

* * *

Wilbur shuffles into his flat block a few days later. He hasn't forgotten the wreath incident. The guy's name was Eret. He was really nice If Wilbur's building ever had a fire, he would probably hang out with Eret. It's not like he knows anybody else here anyway. He didn't expect anything to come of it though, except maybe a new friend. Or a new acquaintance. A new building buddy.

When he gets to his mailbox, he sees some envelopes, a package from Phil, a guy who was like his dad, and a crudely wrapped circular shaped object with a hot pink Post It note stuck onto it with thin strips of packing tape.

He balances the mail he has in his hands and heads for the small lift in his building.

The lift door immediately opens when he presses the button. so he heads into the lift.

His lift ride is uneventful and uninterrupted as he heads to the third floor, which admittedly isn't too far up, but he has too much in his hands to climb up the stairs with.

When the lift stops at his floor, he heads out of the lift and into the hallway where he romps to the door to his flat and unlocks it.

The noticeably wreathless door.

He enters his flat and immediately sets his mail down on a table. After he locks the door to his flat, he looks at the hot pink Post It note taped onto the circular thing.

 _You're welcome. I have your old one if you still want it,_ the writing reads.

Wilbur carefully tears into the package. Artificial pine needles stick out proudly now that they're no longer confined by wrapping paper and tape. He rips the rest of the packaging off.

It's a beautiful wreath, covered in patches of fake berries and dusted with delicately crafted ice and snow. There are a few carefully placed pinecones. It's _lovely_.

"Hm," Wilbur vocalizes.

He goes to his front door and immediately puts to wreath on it. Immediately, it looks better than the old wreath. It makes him feel comfortable. The wreath reminds him that this is his home and Wilbur smiles.

* * *

Five days after Wilbur puts his new wreath on his door, he hears a knock.

He hasn't ordered any takeaway recently, since it's expensive and it's more healthy for him to eat at home. He seriously doubts his friends ordered him takeaway, so it can't be that. There's no way mail could be this urgent and mail people didn't normally have access up to here anyway. He wonders what it could be.

Wilbur stuffs a £20 note in his pocket anyway in case he did get something. He opens the door.

"Hello," Eret greets shyly, "I, uh, I made cookies."

"That's really nice," Wilbur replies, "Did I inspire you? I'm glad."

"Well, a little," Eret answers, "But I actually wanted to share them with you."

"Oh, thank you," Wilbur says.

"Can I just, um, can you close your eyes?" Eret asks.

"Sure," Wilbur responds. He closes his eyes.

"Put a hand out, please?" Eret adds.

Wilbur does as he's told. He feels the weight and the texture of a cookie being passed onto his hands. 

"Open your eyes," Eret commands.

Wilbur opens his eyes, attempting to get used to the flood of light that greeted his eyes despite his eyes being closed for less than a minute.

He looks down at his hand and he laughs.

"You made a cookie based on my ugly wreath?" Wilbur questions, smiling.

Eret grins. "Guilty."

"Oh my God, this is..." Wilbur trails off.

When he takes a closer look at the cookie, he can see the little strokes of slightly differently colored light blue with a metallic sheen in order to imitate the color of his original wreath. And of course, there are tiny little Santas all over the cookie.

"This is amazing. It's so detailed," Wilbur compliments.

"Thank you," Eret replies.

"No, like, seriously. How the fuck did you even do this?" Wilbur asks.

Eret shrugs. "I've always been told I have an eye for art."

"Dude, this is incredible," Wilbur says.

He almost regrets bringing the cookie to his mouth and tasting it until he tastes the explosion of flavor.

Wilbur makes sure to chew it through so that he doesn't end up spitting out crumbs in front of Eret.

"It tastes good," Wilbur says when he's done with the cookie.

"Thanks," Eret replies, "Family recipe."

Wilbur nods. "Hey, I know this is sudden, but would you be cool with coming to my holiday party this year?"

"If your wreath enthusiasm and the little bit of your apartment I can see is any indicator, I'd love to go," Eret replies.

Wilbur smiles. 'Tis the season.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, please kudos and comment below! they give me more inspiration to write. 
> 
> title from the christmas song "it's beginning to look a lot like christmas."


End file.
